There are many phenols which are known to be effective as antioxidants for organic materials, such as polymers, that are normally susceptible to oxidative deterioration. However, even the phenols which have excellent antioxidant properties are apt to have one or more drawbacks. For example, as mentioned in U.S. Pat. No. 4,870,214 (Mina et al.), 1,3,5-tris(3,5-di-t-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl)-2,4,6-trimethylbenzene is a superior antioxidant, but it has the disadvantage of having a melting point (240.degree.-245.degree. C.) which is substantially higher than the temperatures at which some polymers, such as polyethylene, some polypropylenes, and polystyrene, are usually processed. Other phenols have the disadvantage of contributing to color development in the organic materials into which they are incorporated.